Don't Hold Back
by Dreamin Angel
Summary: I had to erase this story because i had to double space everything. This is a Shelle, so phloe fans should not come in unless you want to. PG13 for some profanity... Please r/r.


Don't Hold Back  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Belle, Shawn, or anybody that comes out in this story of mine. They all belong to Ken Corday (I think). So if anybody sues me, you'll probably get some cookie crumbs and a pencil top because that's all I own. K?  
  
This story is STRICTLY Belle and Shawn. So if you're a Phloe fan, then you have come to the wrong place. Sowwie. Oh yeah, if there are spelling mistakes, I am truly sorrie. Remember, this IS my first fanficcy.  
  
  
  
"Brrriinnnnngggg!" the bell rang at Salem high. "YES! WINTER BREAK! Now I can relax a little and unwind." Belle Black shouted while going through the halls in search of her friends. "Hey Belle, wait up!" Shouted Shawn. "Hey Shawn! Aren't you excited?" "Excited about what? Oh... you mean about winter break." "Yeah you dummy" "Yeah I'm excited, but not as excited as you perfect girl." "Haha, very funny tough boy." Belle said. "I wonder where Chloe and Phillip is..." Belle said, wondering. "Maybe they made a run for it after finally realizing that you were there friend." Shawn said teasingly. Belle got furious with him and started hitting him with her trig book. "OW!" screamed Shawn in pain. "Say sorry or I won't stop" Belle said half laughing. "Ok, ok I'm sorry." "You're forgiven" Belle said satisfied.   
  
  
"Awwwwww, aren't they cute?" Chloe said, watching from behind along with Phillip. "I can't believe my nephew is so stupid. I turned out fine and we share the same blood. I mean, doesn't he realize that Belle likes him?" Phillip said, amused. "Well if you got the brains, then that must mean he got the looks." Chloe said, teasingly. "Hey, I resent that. Besides, it's not like we're brothers." As soon as Phillip finished that sentence, Shawn and Belle came to them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Belle asked. "Hi Belle, Hi Shawn. I was just commenting Phillip about how ugly he was. How 'bout you?" Chloe asked. "Well, I was just teaching butthead over here a lesson." Belle replied. "Awwwwwwww, poor Shawnie get beat up by a girl?" Phillip asked. "Hey, for starters, I did not get beat up, I just got fazed a little from her book. And besides, I was the mature one and apologized like the gentleman that I am." Shawn said. "Oh please. I had to force you to say sorry." Belle said annoyed.  
  
  
"Can we get out of here now and do something besides bicker like old people?" Chloe said exasperated. "Yeah let's do that. How bout the pub?" "Ok." Everybody agreed. They all went in and got seats. They all ordered their drinks and started chattering. "I can't believe Mrs. Jones gave us trig homework. Doesn't she know that kids have better things to do than to sit around their desks studying?" Belle complained "Well the world can't always revolve around Belle Black now, can it Perfect girl?" Shawn said teasingly. "Watch it Brady, I have a 800 page, hardcover book and I'm not afraid to use it" Belle said, very mad. Phillip and Chloe looked at each other and knew that it was their cue to leave. "Where are you guys going?" Belle asked. "Um, you know, gotta get started on the trig homework. She gave us a lot. Well bye." Chloe said quickly and rushed her and Phillip out of there.   
  
  
"Ok~, that was weird." Belle said, frowning. "I know." Shawn replied. "And just what makes you think I'm still talking to you, Brady?" "The fact that you just did." Shawn said, in a matter-of fact way. "Oooooooo! You make me so mad!" and with those words, she ran out of there. "Wait, Belle!" Shawn exclaimed and ran out to catch her. 'God she looks cute when she's mad. Wait this is your friend Belle we're talking about. The same girl who used to put lipstick on you to see how I would look as a girl.' Shawn thought to himself. Belle turned around. "Shawn Brady, you are the most annoying guy ever and if you think I'm gonna forgive you than you're wrong!" Belle shouted. "I'll go shopping with you and carry all your bags!" Shawn shouted. "Well... fine but you have to promise not to complain. K?" Belle said, kind of pleased at her accomplishment. "Fine perfect girl." "Well tough boy, lead the way." And with those words they left.   
  
  
After 6 hours of non-stop shopping, Shawn wanted to kill Belle or himself for that matter. "I know you said no complaining, but can we pleeeeeease go?" Shawn pleaded. "Fine, fine. Lets go." And they took off. Shawn was walking Belle home. "So do you forgive me now?" "Huh? Wha..? Oh you mean the fight. Yeah I guess." "What are you thinking so deep about?" Shawn asked. 'Just how cute you are. No wait you can't think that. Bad Belle.' Belle thought to herself. "Oh nothing much. Well it's late and I gotta go in so bye." Before Shawn could say bye. She went in her penthouse. "Yeah, bye" Shawn mumbled.   
  
  
"Hey Belle, wanna come over and watch a movie or something?" Shawn said over the phone. "Ok. I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Bye." Belle hung up and started to rummage through her closet. 'Wait, why am I so bound on looking so special for Shawn? It's not like I lik-. OH MY GOD, I like Shawn. Hey I like Shawn. Wow. Shoot I gotta get ready.' Belle thought. She wore a baby blue tube top that was held by one string on the back and it showed her whole bare back, and she wore tight white Capri pants. She decided not to do her hair in any style because she knew Shawn would make fun of her. She applied a spiced pecan lipstick and put lipgloss over that. She put her eyeliner on and finally, eyeshadow. She looked in the mirror once more and gave a smile as a seal of approval. Mean while at Shawn's house...  
  
  
"I gotta get ready, I gotta get ready. Man my room is a mess. I gotta clean this up before Belle gets here. Wait, why am I so nervous about her coming over. I mean she's been here in my room ever since we moved in to this house." Then it hit him. He liked Belle Black. Belle Black as in his 'perfect girl' Belle Black. "OH MY GOD. Aw shoot, I gotta get ready. He quickly cleaned his room and combed his hair. He applied a little bit of gel and combed his hair once more.   
  
  
"Ding-Dong" the doorbell rang. "She's here" Shawn went downstairs to get the door. When he opened the door, he was taken away. "Hi Shawn. Shawn? Sha-awn? Hello anybody home?" Belle waved her hand in front of his face. "Wha-, oh hi." 'Wow, she looks amazing' he thought. They went upstairs up to his room. "So what movie we watchin'?" Belle asked. "Um... Beauty and the Beast" "Beauty and the Beast? Why that?" Belle asked, kind of surprised hat he didn't pick a horror flick to scare the pants outta Belle. "Because it stars a girl named Belle." "Oh. I see. Ok, whatever" Shawn and Belle cozied up in his bed. Belle was snuggled into Shawn's chest. 'Wow, he's warm." Belle thought. Shawn had his arms around her. They did this every time they watched a movie but today was different. After the movie ended, They decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were walking down the stairs when... "Whoa. Shawn hold on for a sec." "What's wrong?" "Oh I'm kinda dizzy." "Let's get you to the couch." Shawn held her   
  
hand as they went down.  
  
  
She laid down for a couple of minutes then sat up. "Are you feeling any better? Do you want me to get you something?" Shawn asked, worried about his friend. "No that's okay. I must still be a little fazed from the train accident." Belle said. "I still can't believe Brady did that." Shawn said angrily. "Brady didn't do anything. It was me who got my self stuck on the tracks." "Well Brady shouldn't have taken you there. God, he's so irresponsible." "Don't talk about Brady like that. God, it's my fault that he's in the hospital in the first place. "All I'm saying is that he should have taken better care of you than to slack off." Shawn said his voice louder. "You know what, Don't talk about my brother like that. He's my brother, not yours. If anything, take care of your own brother and don't butt into my problems. Okay?" Belle yelled. She went to door to go home when all of a sudden Shawn grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. First, he gently brushed his lips against his and then he started kissing more deep  
  
er and passionately. They finally broke off. "I gotta go." Belle took off after the kiss. "Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" Shawn said, angered by his actions and banging his head against the wall. "She'll never like you. You're her bestfriend." Shawn thought to himself.  
  
  
Belle was walking home, sad and mad from the kiss. "Shouldn't I be happy? I mean isn't that what I wanted? I mean I like him. Why couldn't I have stayed? He makes me sooo mad!" Belle said silently to herself.   
  
  
For the next few days, Belle tried to avoid Shawn as much as she can. But when she did bump into him, she said hi quickly and walked away, not giving Shawn any chance to talk to her.  
  
  
"Brady? I'm home!" Belle shouted. "Mom?!" Mom?! Where is everybody." Belle then heard a shouting noise. "Marlena? Marlena?! Don't go!" John shouted. Belle saw her mom coming down the stairs. "Go where mom?" Belle asked Marlena quizzically. "Oh, Belle. I have to take a break for a while. But I'll be back. Ok? I'll miss you honey." Marlena said, tears streaming down from her eyes. "Mom, why are you crying? Is something wrong? Are you going away for long? Mom?!" Belle asked, frustrated. "Bye, honey. I'll be at the Salem inn if you need anything." And with that, Marlena left. "Mom?!" Belle shouted. "Dad?" Belle turned to John. It's ok Izzy B. It's ok." Belle had tears coming down her cheeks. She ran upstairs to Brady's room.  
  
  
"Brady? What happened?" Belle said really frustrated. "Why did mom leave?" "Belle, calm down. It's my fault she left. I'm so sorry. I'm hurting you so much. "What do you mean it's your fault? What did you do?" "I guess she couldn't handle me. I mean she really hates me." Brady said. Belle just stormed off the house sobbing really hard. It was raining cats and dogs.  
  
  
"Knock-knock" there was a power outage so the doorbell wouldn't work. "Who is it? Wow, it's really coming down" Shawn opened the door only to find a really soaked Belle. "Sh-Shawn" Belle said really weakly and collapsed into Shawn's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How is it? Is it good? Please r/r and if the responses are good, I'll write more. 


End file.
